Maho's first crush
by foreverunloved
Summary: Maho gets his first crush! :3 it's so cute! But... there is a really sad twist on the story that may result in death... O.O yayz!


Maho's First Crush/ Something happened to Matt

**Hey people! This is my new fan fic… I'll get back to The worst Birthday Ever some other time XD I just really felt like writing this! I know this first chapter is mostly about Matt and Mello and so will the second chapter, but the third chapter will have TONS of fluff! And cuteness from Maho and Mi! X3 well enjoy!**

"Awwwwwwww look at him Mello~ isn't he cute?" Matt said while looking at Maho asleep in his bed. At the same time he was putting his right arm around Mello's back and his left arm around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I know, can't believe I gave birth to him…. " Mello said half way staring out in to space and half way looking at Maho.

"You know…. We can make another one just as cute at that if you want…" Matt said as he leaned forward just a few inches so that their lips met. To Mello's surprise it was a much more passionate kiss then usual. He felt like they were one, and that Matt was trying to tell him something by this kiss that he couldn't tell him with words. The kiss seemed to last forever, but stopped when Matt backed away.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Mello was looking at Matt's face that looked absolutely horrified. Mello traced his way in the air to see what he was looking at and saw Maho, as cute as can be sitting on his bed staring at them looking confused.

"Oh."

"Mommy, what was daddy doing to you?" Maho said looking worried and confused.

Mello sort of panicked in his mind before finding a answer. "Ummm… nothing sweetie, it's just something that Mommies and Daddies… do."

"Oh… Ok!" Maho said with the cutest grin in the world on his face.

Matt stepped forward and gave Maho and hug a kiss goodnight. "It's time for you to go to sleep now, It's way past your bedtime." Maho laid down and snuggled with his favorite blue bunny that L gave him when he was born. Matt pulled up the covers and made sure he was snuggly warm. Mello left the room after giving Maho a kiss on the forehead, and Matt followed soon after.

"Well that didn't work out just as I had planed it… I seriously thought he was asleap…" Matt walked over to the window where Mello was standing and took his hand.

Mello just stayed quiet. He was concentrating on the noise that the rain made when it fell on the roof, and how Matt gently stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. A couple minutes passed in silence, then Mello left the room so he could get ready for bed. Of course Matt ran after him, but had to stop on the way to use the bathroom. While he was in there he decided that he might as well strip down to his boxers.

When Matt reached the bedroom he saw Mello in his underwear pulling on a night gown, but before the night gown fell down so it was on properly matt put his arms around Mello's waist and kissed his neck lightly.

"Matt…" Mello said in a gentle tone.

"Yes?" Matt said while taking Mello's nightgown off for him.

"You do know that Maho might come in…" Mello said trying to get out of his husbands hold.

"I locked the door behind me." Matt was slowly pulling Mello towards the bed.

"He could still hear." Mello said softly.

Matt pulled Mello down so that he was sitting on his lap and Matt started playing with his hair.

"Just… don't worry!" Matt fell backwards so that Mello was on top of him. Then he bit Mello's ear so that he would flinch and Matt could flip him over.

"W—" Mello finally decided to give up and let Matt take control.

Mello was used to this happening, the same old thing every time. Fighting, then giving up control, then kissing, and pain, and violent sex, then cuddling.

Matt put his arms around Mello's neck, and just laid there for a minute.

"Something wrong?" Mello asked annoyed.

"Yes… your not happy or enjoying it at all. I mean it's not like you usually do, but…. It's just different… Here I got an idea" Matt took one of his arms that was around Mello's neck and slid if behind Mello's back and flipped them over again.

"There just changes it up a little." Matt kissed Mello just once then brought his head back to see Mello's reaction. Mello had turned a bright color of pink and turned his head away to try and hide it.

Mello was confused about why having him on top would make it any difference, Matt was still going to take control. When he noticed that Matt saw him blushing and turning his head didn't help he rolled to the side so he could hide his face. He waited for Matt to just attack him right there and rape him, but surprisingly he didn't.

"Mello are you really that embarrassed when I see you blush?" Matt had made his way up to where Mello was on the bed and put his arm around his waist.

"Maybe…" Mello flipped over so that his back was facing Matt.

Matt sat up and looked at Mello, who was still laying on the bed. Mello, sat up too, and just stared at him. Matt looked away this time, because he knew he was making a funny face.

"Hey Mihael…" Matt said while folding his legs up so they were by his chest, and wrapped his arms around them.

"Yah?" Mello was confused by Matt's tone of voice, and he hardly ever called him by his real name.

"Would you miss me if I died?" Matt fell over, but he was still in his curled up position.

"Of course I would miss you Matt!" Mello crawled to the side of the bed that Matt was on, and could see that Matt was completely serious. When Matt bit his thumb and closed his eyes like he was it meant that there was a really big problem. Mello pushed Matt down on his back, and hugged him. They laid there for what seemed like forever. It wasn't a very pleasant hug, it was a cold hug, lifeless with no passion or movement. They had never hugged like this before, Matt would usually try and take advantage of Mello when he was like this, but he didn't he didn't even hug Mello back. He just laid there lifeless with his eyes closed and arms spread out on the bed.

"Matt are you trying to tell me your going to die?" Mello had never seen Matt like this, so he thought that was really what was going to happen. His eyes started to water and his throat got that feeling that told him that he was definitely going to start crying.

Matt didn't answer with words, instead he wrapped his arms around Mello and kissed him with more love, passion, and meaning then Mello could handle. The tears that had been gathering in his eyes finally overflowed, and landed on Matt's cheeks. Mello wanted the kiss to last forever. He didn't want Matt to let go of him, he wanted to stay in his arms until he died. He had forgotten everything that was going on around them. When Matt finally pulled his head away, he couldn't say anything he just closed his eyes and held Mello as close to him as he could. He felt Mello lay his head down on Matt's shoulder and just cry. He had never seen Mello cry like this before.

"Ma—" Mello tried to ask about it, but he couldn't stop crying.

Matt lifted Mello's head off his shoulder and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Then he turned them so they were side by side and hugged him. Mello buried his face in to Matt's chest, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I have Osteosarcoma. It's a bone cancer." Matt combed his fingers through Mello's hair to try to calm him down.

"Ho— How long do you ha—" Mello's voice was still cracking from crying so much.

Matt held Mello's head a little tighter before saying, "Somewhere between seven months and two years. I just found out about a week ago, I start chemotherapy right after school stars for Maho… Will you come with me?"

"Of course, but… what are we going to do about Maho? I mean how we…" Mello had finally controlled his tears, but couldn't look Matt in the face without starting to cry again.

"I'm not sure… We'll find a way to tell him, I still have a little while. Lets rest before we have to get up tomorrow." Matt kissed Mello one more time before turning off the light and slowly falling asleep.

**O______O OMFG HOW SAD WAS THAT? D: yah….. really sad…. Already writing next chapter! ^-^ enjoy! Oh and yah…. TT-TT it's really sad to write. If you have any constructive criticism please tell me! :D and if you have any good fan fic ideas that you think I could write that would be nice! ^-^ (also…. Thanks to roxasnaminexx for some good ideas XD)**


End file.
